


When a God calls. You answer.

by CheekyQueen25



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Adorable Thor (Marvel), BAMF Michelle Jones, Confused Thor (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Embarrassed Peter Parker, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash says penis like twice, Fluff, Gen, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Teen Peter Parker, Thor calls Peter during class, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyQueen25/pseuds/CheekyQueen25
Summary: Peter Parker is attending an important school assembly when he gets a phone call from someone he can't ignore.





	When a God calls. You answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt has been done a lot but I am new here and I still really don't know what I am doing also I can't help but picturing Peter being best friends with Thor and Loki.  
> Also, I was just desperate to write something and this is the first thing that came to mind :)  
> I also changed the name of Peter's school teachers and principle just because I like making my own characters!

Today in school Peter’s physics class along with the other sophomore physics class were attending an important assembly about safety in the labs. It had come to the attention of Mrs. Lauren and Mr. Allen the two physics teachers as well as Mr. Miler their school principal that the students hadn’t been taking safety as seriously as they should result in an explosion that made the class have to put experiments on hold for at least a month.  
The two classes both sat in the school auditorium Peter sat in the middle row next to Ned and MJ. Peter’s Stark phone that wasn’t even realized to the public yet sat in his lap as he tried to focus on what his teachers were saying as he knew he was one of the main cause of the explosion that happened. But his mind kept wandering as it always does.

Then suddenly his phone started ringing making the boy jump and also made his principal stop talking. He looked up and around him and saw that all eyes were now on him. Most were smirking slightly at Peter’s misfortune but his teachers just looked pissed. 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut tightly he told Karen who Mr. Stark had installed Karen into his phone to mute all calls. He knew there was only one person who would and could override that.  
He could feel MJ smirking at him and Ned looking at him with wide eyes but also wanting to laugh.  
“Mr. Parker? Would you mind answering that call for us since it's so important to interrupt us?” Mr. Miler asked Peter making a few students laugh. Peter didn’t know why they were laughing he didn’t even know most of them.  
Peter sighed as he picked up his phone only to see the one and only Tony Stark’s name flash across the screen. He accepted the call.  
“H-hello” Peter stuttered he was nervous he never liked talking in large groups and having all this attention was making him panic slightly.  
“Son of Stark! Why did you answer after so many rings? Man of Iron told me you usually answer quite quickly!” Peter’s eyes widened as Thor’s voice boomed through the phone. When did Thor get to Earth? And why was he calling him on Mr. Starks phone?  
The voice of the god made people start talking. One voice is louder than the rest.  
“What the hell Penis!” the voice of Eugene shouted through the room there was no doubt that Thor and whoever was listening didn’t hear it. Peter was going to murder whoever set this up.  
“Sorry, Mr. Thor I’m in class right now. When did you get back to Earth?” Peter asked and as much as he hated this situation it was hard for him not to smile. He was talking to Thor.  
“My brother and I have just returned young Peter! I asked the man of Iron where you were and he gave me this tiny device!” Peter can imagine Thor's smile on his face as he spoke.  
“Mr. Loki is here!” Peter said excitedly he was shocked at how normal he felt. He was also finding it easy to ignore the stares and whispers from his classmates. He briefly looked beside him at Ned’s face. The boy looked like he was about to burst as he mouthed “your life is so cool” and MJ who sat on the other side of him was actually looking intrigued.  
“Indeed! He is, in fact, sitting right next to me! Loki would you like to speak to young Peter- Wait no! Loki where have you gone? Oh no.” Thor voice cut off and Peter couldn’t help but giggle and he didn’t even notice what Thor had said about Tony.  
“What happened Mr.Thor?”  
“Well, it seems my brother has vanished. If you return and your father has killed me. Please know that I care about you very much! Also burry me with PopTarts!” This time Peter noticed what the god had said and was quick to correct him.  
“Mr. Thor! Mr. Stark is not my dad! How many times do I have to tell you?” The boy said looking up at all his classmates who were now silent listening intently. Peter knew there were many questions he was going to have to answer.  
“I apologize young Peter! Anyway I must get going I have a brother to search for but I will see you tonight while you and Stark work on exploding things! Have a great day of studying! Farewell!” Peter said goodbye to Thor and hung up the phone. Once everyone was sure Thor was off the phone they started yelling questions at Peter and his sensitive ears.  
“YOU KNOW THOR?”  
“WHAT THE HECK PARKER”  
“HOW DID YOU SET THAT UP PENIS? NO WAY YOU KNOW THOR!  
“WHAT IS THOR LIKE?”  
“YOU ARE STILL A LOSER”  
“CAN YOU INTRODUCE US?”  
Peter held his hands over his ears as people shouted things at him. He didn’t want to answer to any of these people. The only reason they are interested is because of Thor. If that had never happened they would still call him a loser and through this at him. A sharp whistle was what stopped all the noise and Peter looked beside him to see MJ standing up from her seat.  
“Everyone shut the hell up. Peter doesn’t have to answer to any of you fakers who want him just to use him and toss him. If any of you try and hurt him I will hunt you down myself.” MJ spoke which made everyone stop talking. No one messed with Michelle Jones.  
Peter removed his hands from over his ears and looked towards the brunette and smiled as she sat back down next to him.  
“Thanks, Michelle,” He said gratefully and she smiled softly at him.  
“No problem loser. Just looking out for the little guy. Also, it’s MJ” She teased softly and he smiled a little. He always wanted to tell MJ and he always thought she knew but he was glad she knew. 

….  
Meanwhile back in the lab Tony and Loki were both laughing at Thor embarrassing their favourite spiderling as well as planning a murder on a child who was picking on their kid.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little bit of light-hearted fluff. 
> 
> You can check out my Wattpad account (CheekyQueeen) I am writing an Avengers gc fanfiction I promise it will make you giggle! If not you can have my rice cake.


End file.
